This invention relates to golf putters, and, more particularly, to a putter which resists twisting upon impact with a golf ball.
The function of a putter is to strike a golf ball so that the ball rolls into the hole. It is therefore important that the putter strike the ball so that the ball travels along the intended line of travel.
In most putters the shaft is attached to the head of the putter at or near the heel end of the head. The center of percussion or sweetspot of the head is at or near the center of the head. If the ball is not struck by the sweetspot of the head, the head tends to twist at impact which will cause the ball to roll off line.
In some putters the shaft is attached to the head at or near the midplane of the head, i.e., the plane which extends through the center of the head perpendicularly to the face of the head. However, such putters still have a tendency to tiwst at impact if the ball is not struck by the sweetspot.